Bajo un nuevo cielo
by Belzer
Summary: El fracaso no es nuevo para Homura Akemi. El dolor que siente tras fallar tampoco lo es. Intentarlo de nuevo tampoco es novedad. Sobra decir que ella ha caído en una trágica rutina, pero esta vez el destino opto por un cambio de aires. En Royal Woods, EU, Homura hallará nuevas esperanzas, nuevas complicaciones y al mismo embaucador de siempre. ¿Y qué papel jugarán esos 11 hermanos?


Disclaimer: The Loud House y sus personajes son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon. Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica y sus personajes son propiedad de Gen Urobuchi, Shaft y Aniplex. Lo único mío es esta historia.

* * *

Otro despertar agitado tras otra línea de tiempo que terminó en fracaso. Con esta, eran… ¿Cuántas líneas de tiempo llevaba con un fracaso tras otro? Hacía mucho que había perdido la cuenta. Mientras observaba el estéril cuarto de hospital en el que siempre reiniciaba una nueva línea de tiempo, Homura Akemi pensaba en lo que tendría que hacer para lograrlo esta vez. Planes que diseñar, armas que conseguir… y una chica a la cual salvar de su propia ingenuidad.

Tras repetir la misma rutina de siempre, es decir, sanar su mal cardíaco, sus ojos y salir del hospital, Homura iría a su departamento para registrar lo que sucedió la última vez y planear una estrategia que le permitiera lograrlo en esta ocasión, pero primero, decidió ir a casa de ella para ver que estuviera bien… sobre todo, que ese maldito no se le acercara. Si ella había aprendido algo, es que esa infeliz rata podía ser bastante impredecible cuando se lo proponía. Era mejor no correr riesgos.

La casa que ocupaban los Kaname lucía tan acogedora como siempre. Homura Akemi comenzó su observación como normalmente lo hacía, usando un par de binoculares de nivel militar. En esta ocasión pensó en ser indulgente con su deseo más profundo y la buscó directamente, esperando verla a través de las ventanas, pero pronto eso cedió paso a la preocupación.

—No puede ser…

No había cortinas en la casa, tampoco muebles. Era como si nadie viviera allí.

Pocas cosas podían asustar a Homura Akemi, y esta era una de ellas. La chica regresó a su apartamento tan rápido como le era posible, completamente perturbada ante la idea de que el único factor con el que no había contado se hubiese presentado. En la mente de la chica, solo había un pensamiento.

" _¿Dónde está Madoka? ¡¿Dónde está Madoka?!"_

Tras hacer cerrado su puerta, Homura hizo una búsqueda rápida en internet. No necesitaba ser una hacker para poder lograr sus objetivos. Primero, observó que la casa que normalmente era de los Kaname había sido puesta en venta desde hace un par de semanas y Madoka había dejado de asistir a clases a la secundaria de Mitakihara en ese mismo tiempo. Más tarde, la chica se infiltró a la empresa donde Junko Kaname, la madre de Madoka, trabajaba para averiguar su paradero. Tenía sentido pensar que la única razón por la cual los Kaname no vivían en su casa, y que Madoka ya no asistía a la misma secundaria, era porque su madre había sido asignada a otra ciudad. Un sutil uso de sus poderes y una computadora desocupada después, Homura Akemi había averiguado a donde habían ido los Kaname.

—Por el lado positivo, al menos no tendré que lidiar con Miki esta vez.

Junko Kaname había recibido un jugoso ascenso y había tenido que mudarse a Estados Unidos junto con su familia. A una pequeña ciudad llamada Royal Woods en Michigan, para ser precisos.

A la mañana siguiente, Homura estaba abordando un avión que la llevaría hasta su destino. El viaje fue tenso para la jovencita. Entre las casi 18 horas de vuelo y el cambio de husos horarios, ella temía llegar muy tarde, pues sabía que donde Madoka estuviera, ese maldito estaría también, y a diferencia de ella, él… eso no necesitaba de medios mundanos para llegar a su destino.

" _Solo espero que no sea tarde, que logre llegar a tiempo. Por favor, Madoka. No lo hagas. No hagas nada."_

* * *

Las aves cantaban, el sol brillaba, y una jovencita de cabellera rosada se movía inquieta bajo sus sábanas. En circunstancias normales, despertaría luego de un sueño muy extraño donde veía a una joven de larga cabellera negra luchar contra alguna especie de muñeca gigante, pensando en que la conocía de alguna parte y caería dormida una vez más. Luego, batallaría para despertar a su madre, se arreglaría para ir a clases y en sí, tendría un día normal.

Pero en vez de eso, esta linda jovencita, así como todos los miembros de su familia, despertó gracias al sonido de una potente explosión, cortesía de sus ruidosos vecinos.

—AAAHHHH… Qué fue ese ruido… Claro… algún experimento de Lisa-chan debe haber salido mal.

Esta jovencita era Madoka Kaname de 14 años, recién llegada a Estados Unidos hace solo 2 semanas debido a que su mamá fue transferida de Japón a una oficina recién adquirida por la empresa donde ella labora. Dicha oficina se encontraba en Royal Woods, Michigan, que resultó ser una ciudad muy agradable y sencilla, así como también tenía un ritmo de vida mucho menos agitado que el de su natal Mitakihara. Los Kaname habían comprado una casa ubicada en el 1254 de la Avenida Franklin debido a que estaba muy, muy barata. La razón, según el vendedor de Bienes Raíces, era porque en esa zona vivía una familia muy numerosa que era conocida por lo escandalosa que era.

* * *

 _—No creo que sean tan ruidosos. Es más, si de verdad son tan ruidosos como usted dice, me quedo con la casa._

 _Esa había sido Junko Kaname, conocida por su sueño pesado del que solo podía salir con el esfuerzo combinado de sus hijos Madoka y Tatsuya, este último de tan solo 2 años. Estaba muy confiada de que sin importar que tan fuerte fuera el escándalo, no había forma alguna de que pudiera superar el ruido de una urbe tan moderna como Mitakihara. Un estallido no muy distinto al de una plataforma petrolera volando en pedazos le probó lo contrario._

 _—¿Decías, cariño? —le respondió juguetonamente su esposo. La mujer de negocios suspiró, pues había dado su palabra y ella no era de las que se echaba para atrás_.

* * *

Fue en ese momento en que conoció a quien sería uno de los empleados a su cargo llamado Lynn Loud Sr. Él había ido a disculparse con ellos, pues al ser nuevos vecinos, no estaban acostumbrados al escándalo que sus hijos podían provocar. Sobra decir que cuando ella se incorporó a sus funciones, ambos quedaron sorprendidos de ver que trabajarían en el mismo lugar, aunque el Sr. Loud lucía aún más apenado por haberle dado una mala impresión a su nueva jefa. Junko bromeo sobre el asunto y así nació una hermosa amistad, la cual se profundizó gracias a que las dos familias habían congeniado bastante bien, al punto en que los Loud se encargaban de llevar a Madoka a la escuela, que por su edad, era a la misma a la que iban las 4 Loud mayores.

Madoka salió de su recamara para ir al baño, donde se encontró a su madre ya arreglándose.

—Buenos días, mamá. ¿Lisa-chan te despertó de nuevo?

—Siiiiiii… En serio, porqué teniendo un título, se dedica a trabajar con explosivos y esas cosas. ¿No sería mejor si tratara de no se… crear un desodorante que si funcione?

—A lo mejor en eso trabajaba antes de que estallara.

Las dos Kaname rieron mientras terminaban de arreglarse y bajaban a desayunar junto a su papá y su hermanito. Junko, como siempre, fue la primera en salir. Madoka salió a los pocos minutos para dirigirse a la casa de sus vecinos. Madoka sabía que tocar fuerte en una puerta era de mala educación, pero si se trata de la casa Loud, entonces había que tocar tan fuerte como le fuera posible. Cuando se abrió, fue recibida por la no tan inusual vista de las gemelas Lola y Lana peleándose en medio de una nube de polvo, así como por un chico de 11 años de cabellera blanca como la nieve.

—Buenos días, Madoka. Perdona que tengas que encontrar esta escena.

—No te preocupes, Lincoln-kun.

El que la recibió era el único hijo de los Loud, Lincoln, y decimos único porque salvo él, solo había chicas en esa casa. Los dos se habían llevado bien desde el inicio debido a que ambos tenían cabelleras de coloración inusual.

El fuerte sonido de una guitarra eléctrica se hizo presente, animando los espíritus de todos con un poco de buena música.

—Parece que Luna-chan despertó de muy buen humor. —mencionó Madoka mientras el peliblanco la conducía a la sala.

—Luna consiguió boletos para el próximo concierto de Mick Swagger para ella y una amiga, así que por eso salta de emoción.

—Y también por eso asalta nuestros sentidos. Jajajajaja. ¿Entienden?

Esa era Luan Loud, comediante en ciernes y compañera de clases de Madoka pues tenían la misma edad. El chiste fue tan "gracioso" que hasta las gemelas dejaron de pelear para poder gruñir de tedio.

—Wehihi. Fue muy gracioso, Luan-chan.

Aunque para la jovencita de cabellera rosada, si fue bastante divertido.

—Muchas gracias, público conocedor, y no olviden que habrá una nueva función en Vanzilla mientras vamos a la escuela. —culminó la castaña su actuación con una reverencia.

—¿Gustas un jugo de naranja, Madoka?

—No por ahora, pero muchas gracias.

Poco a poco, el resto de la familia bajó y se acomodaron en Vanzilla, dejando el punto dulce para su invitada, como buenos anfitriones que eran. Tras dejar a Lily con el papá de Madoka (Otra cosa en que ambas familias también se veían beneficiadas.), Lori condujo para llevar a los mas chicos a sus respectivas escuelas y finalmente, ir con sus demás hermanas y su vecina a su propio colegio.

—Muchas gracias por traerme, Lori-chan. —dijo Madoka con candor mientras bajaba.

—No hay problema, aunque literalmente, preferiría que dejaras de lado el "chan".

—Pero si somos amigas, así que no veo nada de malo en demostrar mi aprecio.

Lori tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse ante el gesto de cariño.

Una vez que las chicas se separaron para ir a sus propias clases, Luan y Madoka se encaminaron hacia su primera clase, la cual era Literatura Clásica y era una de las que ambas compartían. Las adolescentes fueron a sus asientos, aunque la pelirosada hizo pausa por un momento cuando vio entrar al aula a una jovencita que hasta ese día, jamás había visto en esa clase.

Era una joven de complexión delgada. Su tono de piel era ligeramente pálido, pero no tanto como el de Lucy, mas tenía el mismo tipo de expresión seria adornando sus labios. Su cabello era negro con una sombra ligeramente violácea y tan largo que le llegaba hasta un poco debajo de su cintura. Llevaba puesto un vestido morado de una pieza que aunque le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, no podía considerarse menos que conservador gracias a los leggins del mismo color que cubrían sus piernas. Las mangas largas y el cuello de tortuga reforzaban esa imagen.

Madoka no fue la única en quedarse viendo a la recién llegada. Había un aire a su alrededor que parecía atraer las miradas hacia ella y que obligaba dirigirle a ella toda la atención posible por al menos, unos cuantos segundos.

—Yo… la conozco.

—¿Acaso es amiga tuya, Madoka? —preguntó Luan al oír a su vecina. —Porque no me habías dicho que conocías a una modelo.

—En realidad, jamás la había visto, pero… siento como si la conociera desde antes.

—Quizás eso explique por estás tan sonrosada. Jajajajaja. ¿Entiendes?

Si bien la comediante se había referido al tono del cabello de Madoka, su comentario logró que la tímida japonesa se sonrojara realmente, y ese sonrojo se tornó más profundo cuando su mirada y la de la enigmática estudiante nueva se cruzaron.

Si algo debía agradecer Homura Akemi respecto al sistema escolar estadounidense, es que no tendría que hacer la misma rutina de presentación que en Mitakihara, aunque lo que al parecer no cambiaba era el interés que su aparición provocaba. Incluso parecía que la observaban con mayor atención, lo que tenía sentido si consideraba que también podía agregar "extranjera" al título de "estudiante de transferencia", pero al final, eso no podría importarle menos. Lo único que importaba es que había hallado a Madoka de nuevo, y por lo que veía, estaba a salvo aún. En el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, muy, pero muy dentro de su pecho sintió su corazón dar un salto de alivio. La recién llegada buscó un asiento vacío donde acomodarse, cosa que fue notada por la castaña con frenos que estaba junto a Madoka, pues le hizo señas de que se sentara allí.

—¡Hey! Hay un lugar libre junto a mi amiga. Te gustará estar junto a ella porque es " _Madokadorable_ ". Jajajaja. ¿Entiendes?

La belleza de cabellera oscura no reaccionó de ninguna forma. Solo se sentó y dijo "gracias" con un marcado acento que denotaba que el inglés no era su lengua natal.

—Parece que Lisa logró inventar una máquina del tiempo en el futuro, porque juraría que se trata de Lucy. —comentó Luan. —Y que el viaje la hizo aún más seria.

Madoka fue de inmediato a presentarse con la recién llegada. Homura vio a la pelirosada acercarse, pero curiosamente, también la vio apretar un botón de su reloj.

—Hola y mucho gusto en conocerte. Mi nombre es Kaname Madoka. ¿También vienes de Japón?

—Así es. Mi nombre es Akemi Homura. Mucho gusto.

—Akemi… Homura… Es un nombre hermoso. ¿Está bien si te llamo por tú nombre?

La recién llegada asintió con su cabeza.

—Que bien, Homura-chan. Puedes llamarme Madoka.

Sin importar cuantas veces hubiera escuchado lo mismo, Homura no dejaba de conmoverse por dentro ante las palabras de la persona más valiosa para ella.

—¿No tienes problemas con el inglés?

La pregunta de Madoka descolocó un poco a Homura, al menos en lo que recordó que no estaba en Mitakihara, Japón, sino en Royal Woods, Estados Unidos.

—No… no mucho.

—No soy muy buena con el idioma y lo estaría pasando mal de no ser por la hermana de Luan-chan.

Homura vio a la chica de frenos agitar su mano al escuchar su nombre, seguramente lo único que había entendido, pues ambas estaban hablando en japonés.

—Ella inventó una especie de traductor que… bueno… No sé realmente como trabaja, pero permite que entienda y hable inglés sin ningún problema. Si quieres, le puedo pedir que haga uno para ti.

—… Lo consideraré.

Ver la inocente sonrisa de Madoka volvió a llenar de calor el cuerpo de la belleza de ojos violáceos, así como de dolor por todas las experiencias vividas anteriormente. El profesor llegó y tras presentar brevemente a Homura, la clase inició. Cualquier duda que ella tuviera sobre el supuesto traductor que Madoka usaba quedó eliminada al verla responder las preguntas que el docente hacía con total fluidez. Se podía distinguir que la pelirosada hablaba con un cierto acento, pero fuera de eso, era como si el idioma de Shakespeare fuera tan natural para Madoka como el japonés.

" _Quizás deba aceptar la oferta de Madoka, así sea solo para analizar ese traductor yo misma."_

Cuando las clases matutinas terminaron y llegó la hora del almuerzo, Homura supo que era hora de actuar.

—¿Podrías llevarme a la oficina del director, Madoka? Hay algo que quisiera preguntarle.

—Claro. —Tras avisarle a Luan, las japonesas salieron del salón, con Madoka al frente. Normalmente, Homura se le adelantaría, la conduciría a algún pasillo vacío y le advertiría sobre los riesgos que corría a su manera. Esta vez no tenía más remedio que dejarse conducir un poco, pero en cuanto notó que el bullicio de los demás estudiantes lograría que pasaran desapercibidas, Homura sujetó el hombro de Madoka y la hizo que la viera a los ojos.

—¿Homura-chan?

—¿Valoras todo lo que tienes ahora? ¿Valoras a quienes te aman como familia y amigos? ¿Los consideras preciosos para ti?

—Desde luego. Incluso ahora que estoy en un país nuevo, lejos de mis amigas en Japón, las valoro y las quiero mucho, así como a mis nuevas amigas. Todas ellas, así como mi familia… Todos son muy importantes para mí.

—¿En verdad? Entonces no cambiarías quien eres bajo ninguna circunstancia. ¿Cierto?

Esas palabras le provocaron a Madoka algo inesperado: incomodidad.

—Bueno, yo…

—Hagas lo que hagas, nunca cambies tú forma de ser. Nunca dejes de ser Kaname Madoka. Si lo haces, perderás todo lo que tienes.

Madoka lucía como un conejo atrapado ante un depredador, volteando a todas partes en confusión y preocupación.

—¿Qué le haces a Madoka, hermana?

Una mano se posó sobre el hombro de Homura, apartándola bruscamente de Madoka. Cuando la joven volteó, se encontró con una joven de cabello castaño y corto que llevaba una blusa morada con el estampado de un cráneo. Al verla fijamente, la de cabellera oscura notó que tenía rasgos semejantes a los de esa otra castaña, así que debía ser su hermana.

—Porque déjame decirte algo. Si te metes con ella, te metes con las Loud, y no te va a gustar.

Homura sacudió la mano de la recién llegada y se aprestó a marcharse, aunque no llegó muy lejos porque nuevamente fue detenida por esa castaña, quien la forzó a verla con brusquedad.

—Ah no. Tú no te vas así como así, hermana. Primero me vas a decir que quieres con Madoka, o será que solo te interesa molestar a quienes no pueden defenderse.

—Luna-chan, detente. No pasa nada. — dijo la nerviosa pelirosada, pero todo lo que Luna hizo fue sonreírle, ya que como su traductor seguía apagado, la rockera no entendió una sola palabra.

—Tranquila, hermanita. Solo voy a enseñarle a esta bravucona una o dos cosas para que no se meta contigo de nuevo.

—¿Todo bien, Luna, Madoka?

Una rubia se había aproximado a las tres. Homura notó que su cabello era corto, llevaba un tank top azul cielo y shorts cafés. Debía tratarse de alguna amistad de esta otra castaña, quizás otra hermana.

—Llegas a tiempo, Lori. Me encontré a esta bravucona queriendo hacerle algo a Madoka y pienso hacerle saber que tan mala idea es eso.

—¿Así que una bravucona? Literalmente, no tienes idea de en qué te acabas de meter, niña. —Pero antes de que las hermanas tuvieran oportunidad de atacar, Madoka se interpuso entre ellas y Homura, ya con su traductor encendido.

—Por favor no hagan nada, Luna-chan, Lori-chan. Solo… es un malentendido.

Las Loud creyeron que su amiga oriental no quería meter en problemas a la de cabello largo pues sabían que ella era tan noble como Leni, por lo que respetaron eso y decidieron dejar las cosas como estaban.

—Pero que te quede claro. —dijo Lori. —Si vuelves a molestar a Madoka, literalmente te convertiré en un pretzel humano, y ni siquiera te diré que te harán mis hermanas.

Homura se quitó el cabello del rostro con un movimiento dramático, dio la media vuelta y se fue.

—Qué chica tan rara. —comentó Luna una vez que la bravucona se hubo retirado. —¿Comes con nosotras, Madoka?

La dulce japonesa dijo que si y fue junto con las Loud al comedor, su mente aún llena con las palabras de Homura.

Sin que ella, Lori o Luna lo notaran, había alguien más observando la escena con mucho interés.

* * *

Esa noche en la Avenida Franklin, se disfrutaba de una maravillosa quietud, aunque eso era porque ni los Loud estaban despiertos a la 1 de la mañana. De haberlo estado, habrían notado como alguien los observaba a través de sus ventanas. Se trataba de Homura, quien observaba la casa Loud a poco más de 500 metros de distancia a través de la mira de un rifle Dragunov modificado con un silenciador.

—11 hijos… Nunca pensé que alguien podría tener tantos en esta época… Y de esos 11, 6 son chicas que están dentro del rango de edad para… Esto podría ser problemático.

La joven de ojos violáceos estaba sobre un techo desde una posición donde fácilmente podría disparar su arma. Movió la mira para enfocarse en la casa Kaname, viendo entonces una figura acercarse a ella. Era la familiar figura de un ser que parecía una cruza entre gato y conejo, de un color blanco como la nieve y largas orejas. Sin dudar, Homura apretó el gatillo y los sesos de la criatura terminaron embarrados en el pavimento junto con la mitad superior de su cuerpo.

—No te acercarás a Madoka. —dijo la joven mientras se incorporaba. Ella estaba usando una blusa blanca con un cuello que semejaba remotamente un cuello marinero color gris, al igual que la falda, la cual era sumamente corta, aunque su modestia estaba protegida por unos leggins negros. Las características mas notorias de la joven, rifle de francotirador aparte, eran un pequeño escudo que llevaba en su brazo izquierdo, así como una gema morada que se encontraba en el dorso de esa mano. Porque Homura Akemi no era una chica ordinaria.

Era una chica mágica.

—No dejaré que uses a esas chicas para que te acerques a ella.

Y para proteger a Madoka, Homura haría lo que fuera.

—Incluso si tengo que matarlas a todas, no las usarás.

Lo que fuera.

* * *

Saludos a todos. La idea de una historia como esta me estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza por semanas, y es que la verdad, si hay dos series donde un crossover no suena tan descabellado, son estas dos. Entre las múltiples líneas de tiempo que Homura vivió antes de la última y las potenciales candidatas a chica mágica en la familia Loud, tenemos una buena historia en potencia.

Buscaré mantener algo de comedia, ya que después de todo, la comedia es parte de lo que hace a TLH lo que es, pero también tendremos mucho drama, incluso algunos momentos trágicos como bien pueden esperar los que saben de PMMM... y no poco subtexto romántico. Necesitamos aderezar el sabor de la tragedia después de todo. Espero que disfruten de esta historia y que puedan compartir sus opiniones. Nos seguiremos viendo y mucho éxito en todo lo que hagan.


End file.
